wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Guard
The Twilight Guard is an RP-PvP guild on the RP-PVP server Defias Brotherhood (EU) dedicated to upholding high standards of roleplay and participating in / creating World PvP events. We are also starting TBC endgame. The Twilight Code As a member of the Twilight Guard, it is demanded you understand and obey the tenets of the Twilight Code. The Code governs your behaviour and treatment to your superiors and your fellow Guardsmen and women, as well as being a solid base to base your personal goals on. All members of the Guard are expected to display and obey the core ideas of the Code. Strength The Guard is a military force. Only by displaying strength can we hope to survive and triumph on the battlefield, but strength isn't about being the strongest or the most powerful. Strength lies in body and mind, as well as knowing your own limits. The strength of the Guard is a combined thing, made up of the strengths of all its members. Only through unity, through people performing the roles they are best at performing, can the tenet of Strength be truly realised. Honour The Guard is an ideal. Honour is of great importance, or we cannot hope to distinguish or distance ourselves from unthinking barbarians or malicious killers. We have a duty to rise above bloodlust, to treat our enemy with respect and compassion where appropriate, to hold true to our ideals in the face of adversity and to exercise mercy as much as force. Discipline The Guard is a unit. Discipline is paramount in order to maintain a high level of order and precision in combat, as well as to inspire and communicate. The Guard is a heirarchy, and it is demanded those above you in the chain be treated with respect. During formal procedures such as meetings, marches and briefings, it is expected you respect your position and that of your other Guardsmen. Hold questions until the main body of business has been dealt with. Do not insult or degrade your fellow soldiers. When marching, stick to your role and position until instructed otherwise. Remember your leaders give orders in order to preserve the life of every individual, not just yourself or themselves. Discipline in obeying those orders is a necessary factor in continuing as a member of the guard. Guild Structure Lorekeepers Headed up by Gilraen, the Lorekeeper branch is comprised of those who prefer to learn and study the world around them, building as much knowledge as possible about races, creatures, locations and dangers the Guard may come into contact with. As well as scholars and students, the Lorekeepers are comprised also of Intelligence gatherers and scouts. The main focus of the Lorekeeper branch is to serve as the brain of the Guard, keeping us all informed about our environment and, indeed, providing the necessary information to pinpoint strategic attacks. Enforcers Led by Sanaje, the Enforcer branch form the muscle of the Guard, containing those who would prefer aggressive action, confrontation and military presence in a situation. They're the shield and sword of the Guard, serving as both defense and assault for the Guard and it's interests. The main focus of the Enforcers is exactly that, to enforce and uphold the Guard's integrity and presence through presence of might. Wardens Serving under the direction of Reilara, the Wardens are the hand-picked sentinels of the Guard, functioning as personal bodyguards and agents to Maxus. The role of the Warden is an uncertain one, but successful candidates would be unwaveringly loyal to both the Guard and it's Commander, working to keep both safe and healthy regardless of the cost and target, Guardsman or not. Mercenaries Currently without a leader, the Mercenaries are not directly part of the Guard. Instead they are applied when brute force is required External links * www.thetwilightguard.co.uk Category:Guilds Category:Defias Brotherhood (EU) Category:Alliance